Heavy Sniper
| weight = Heavy | ammo = 6 rounds per magazine | sold in = Ammu-Nation | Unlocked After = Three's Company (GTA V) Rank 90 (GTA Online) |manufacturer = Vom Feuer }} The Vom Feuer Heavy Sniper is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that makes its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The weapon is based on the high caliber Barrett M82 rifle, more specifically the M107. The in-game model appears to have ten round magazines, but it only holds six round magazines. Unlike the M82 rifle family, the heavy sniper features an elevated picatinny rail instead of having it integrated into the handguard. The model has a large muzzle brake, which appears to be from the M82A3/ M107, slightly altered however. The stock is also altered slightly from that of the M82A3. Performance Contrary to the appearance of the ten round magazine on the model, magazines have a capacity of six rounds (as opposed to ten for the standard sniper rifle), but with a higher rate of fire (although the fire rate is much slower than the Combat Sniper from the previous games). Thanks to the employment of .50 BMG cartridges, the heavy sniper is capable of very high damage per round, and is able to one-hit kill players in the chest up to rank 99. The Heavy Sniper is also able to do heavy damage to vehicles, being able to destroy the tail rotor of a helicopter in two shots. Its power accurately represents its real life counterpart, this rifle is an Anti-material rifle rather than the usual Anti-personnel rifles, however, the effective fire range appears to be reduced, since the real life counterpart has an effective firing range of 1,800 metres. The Heavy Sniper has the second highest damage of any bullet weapon, only outclassed by the Marksman Pistol. However, the Pump Action Shotgun and the Sawn-off Shotgun are capable of dealing more damage assuming all pellets of a shot hit the target. Overview Customization Gallery Heavy-Sniper-GTA5.jpg|Franklin aiming the Heavy Sniper. Heavy-sniper-weapon-picture-gtav.png|Heavy Sniper seen in a picture photo. HeavySniper-GTAV-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V (old). HeavySniper-GTAVPC-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V enhanced version. HeavySniper at Ammu-Nation.jpg|Buying a golden Heavy Sniper at Ammu-Nation. FPS Gallery Heavy_Sniper_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Heavy_Sniper_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Trivia *The Heavy Sniper comes with an Advanced Scope as standard. **Due to an oversight, replacing the advanced scope with the standard scope is free, but equipping back the advanced scope for the first time costs money. *The Heavy Sniper appears in Max Payne 3, another Rockstar game.M82A1 on Max Payne Wiki *Due to an oversight, the sound of bolt being cycled can be heard after every shot, despite the weapon being semi-automatic. This is not heard when firing without aiming while in third person or first person, however. This is most likely due to re-used assets. * The Heavy Sniper used by Franklin in Three's Company has a much higher scope magnification, allowing the player to take accurate shots at the IAA agents. * According to the text on the weapon, the Heavy Sniper is property of the United States Government. Other weapons also share the same decals. * Oddly, the HUD incorrectly shows the scope's position. The in-game model places the scope at the start of the rail, just over the magazine. This has been fixed in later patches and in the enhanced versions of the game, though. See Also * Remote Sniper - Stationary, extra long range variant. Navigation de:Schweres Scharfschützengewehres:Fusil de francotirador pesadoCategory:Weapons manufactured by Vom FeuerCategory:WeaponsCategory:Weapons in GTA VCategory:Sniper RiflesCategory:Military-Grade WeaponsReferencesCategory:Weapons in GTA Online